cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crymson
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Crymson is a notable Cyber Nations player and longtime member of The Order of the Paradox. He founded his nation in August 2006 where he joined the New Pacific Order. He is one of the former Grand Masters of The Order of the Paradox. Nation information Crymson is a sizeable, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 2290 days old with citizens primarily of ethnicity whose religion is . Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Crymson work diligently to produce Lumber and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Crymson has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Crymson allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Crymson believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Crymson will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Alliance history |alliance1=New Pacific Order |days1=302 |color1=Red |alliance2=The Order of the Paradox |days2= |color2=#FF9C00 }} New Pacific Order Shortly after making his nation, Crymson joined the New Pacific Order in August 2006. He joined NPO due to it being the main alliance on the Red sphere. During his time in NPO he was a Squad leader in NPO's and his squad-mates were Noob5, Lazerus and Guido. He was a member of Pacifica from August 2006 until June 2007 when he decided to leave NPO for The Order of the Paradox. The Order of the Paradox Crymson joined TOP in June 2006 because in his words "TOP was well spoken-of and was a democracy." Two months after joining he was elected as the Grand Hospitaller. As Grand Hospitaller he was responsible for admission of new members, coordinating non-military aid between members, resolving conflicts between Order members, and helping the Grandmaster in enforcing TOP's Charter. He has held the position of Grand Master more times than anyone else in TOP's history for eight cumulative terms (16 months) including three consecutive terms from 2007-2008, a record that went unbroken for 4 years until Centurius matched it in 2012. Government history *Grand Hospitaller - Aug. 2007 - Oct. 2007 *Grandmaster - Oct. 2007 - Dec. 2007 *Grandmaster - Dec. 2007 - Feb. 2008 *Grandmaster - Feb. 2008 - Apr. 2008 *Grandmaster - Jun. 2008 - Aug. 2008 *Grandmaster - Aug. 2008 - Oct. 2008 *Grandmaster - Dec. 2008 - Feb. 2009 *Grandmaster - Apr. 2009 - July. 2009 *Grandmaster - Dec. 2009 - Feb. 2010 War history Crymson has fought in multiple wars, including every great war since 2007 with the exception of the Unjust War. He's fought in the following wars; *Great War II as a member of NPO. *Fark War as a member of NPO. *War on The Empire as a member of NPO. *Great War III as a member of NPO. *The Alaskan Folly as a member of NPO. *Green Civil War as a member of NPO. *Copyright War as a member of NPO. *OHNOES War as a member of NPO. *Woodstock Massacre as a member of TOP. *War of the Coalition as a member of TOP. *Karma War as a member of TOP. *Bipolar War as a member of TOP. *TOP-C&G War as a member of TOP. *Doom House-NPO War as a member of TOP. *Fark-NPO War as a member of TOP. *Dave War as a member of TOP. *Equilibrium War as a member of TOP. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Controversial Political Figures Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Great War II veteran Category:Great War III veteran Category:Green Civil War veteran Category:Unjust War veteran Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran Category:Karma War veteran Category:Bipolar War veteran Category:TOP-C&G War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran Category:Equilibrium War veteran